Mind Games
by HarleyBlack2303
Summary: This story is a crossover Sherlock homes and Twilight, Set in new moon just after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Bella is having trouble with dealing with the Cullens leaving and goes into a zombie state. During the time her father's friend Mycroft comes for a visit and sees how Bella's acting. He offers a job to her in London and her life takes a turn. In London where she stays
1. Chapter 1

**MIND GAMES**

**Authors note: This is our first fanfiction sorry if there are any spelling errors, please read and review criticism is always appreciated if you have any tips please please share as this is my first time writing as well. WE DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT AND SHERLOCK HOLMES, THEY BELONG TO STEPHINIE MEYER AND SIR AUTHUR CONAN DOYLE **

**Summary: This story is a crossover Sherlock homes and Twilight, Set in new moon just after Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Bella is having trouble with dealing with the Cullens leaving and goes into a zombie state. During the time her father's friend Mycroft comes for a visit and sees how Bella's acting. He offers a job to her in London and her life takes a turn. In London where she stays with Mycroft she meets the charming yet frustrating Sherlock Homes will her life take a turn for the worst? Will Homes actually feel something for this girl who seems to attract danger to her where ever she goes? Please read and find out**

_**Chapter 1: What just happened? **_

It had been a week since the incident at my birthday party that Alice insisted on throwing, and a week since I had seen any of the Cullens except Edward ( even he wasn't being responsive).He had barley spoken one word to me, till today… After school ended Edward came up to me and told me that he would meet me at my house to discuss something, I told him I would try and be there as soon as I have dropped a package of photos for mother.

_I'll do it for you._ He said and he left no room for arguments as I handed the package to him and left.

A few minutes later I arrived home to find Edward waiting on my door step. I was excited that he was now speaking to me again. When I got to the steps and I was about to start asking him what was wrong the past week when I noticed that his Volvo wasn't in sight, it meant one thing he wasn't staying long… I looked back at Edward and saw that his face was blank of emotion. When I saw that he made no move to say anything at all I started to feel anger bubbling with in me, and was about to speak when he got up, took my hand and started pulling in the direction of the forest "_**where he told me countless times to stay out of for my own safety**_" my mind supplied when I registered where we were going.

**(Bella BOLD**_, Edward italics_**)**

**"Edward where are we going?"**

_"For a walk, now come on"_

**"In the woods!? You told me to stay away from there that it wasn't safe."**

_"I know what I said"_ his voice now taking on a hard tone. "_Just come we will be there soon_"

As we walked "_**more like Jogged**_" my mind supplied. I started to let my mind wonder on everything that happened since I came to forks. How my life had changed drastically this was never who I was before. In Phoenix I used to want to solve crimes and help the police, Charlie and Mycroft really did a number on me my mom always said. Mycroft used to tell me about all the mysterious things that happened in London and how his brother also solves mysteries but Mycroft never told me his brother's name just how much of a pain in the ass he was and that he hardly ever showed emotion.

If Mycroft saw me now acting as if I was so weak and always dependant on someone head would have a fit considering that him and my farther trained me and taught me all they know about fighting crime and solving mysteries and crimes. After I thought about all this and decided that I was going to change back to who I was before coming here I thought back to the situation at hand, keeping in mind the fact that we are still walking! I started to get worried about what Edward wanted to talk about and before I knew it we had come to a stop and my face was met with a very hard and cold\d surface forcing me to stop and fall on the forest floor. As I was getting myself up (no thanks to Edward) it occurred to me just how far we had 'walked' and how tight his grip on my hand was as it was now throbbing and a brilliant shade of red.

He now took on a cold mask and his usually liquid topaz eyes were now clod and solid not daring to show any type of emotion. We stood there in silence for what seemed like forever. He finally turned and looked into my eyes his word where harsh and clod as he spoke.

_"We are leaving Bella" _I was shocked I didn't think we would be leaving so soon, my thoughts where stopped as he continued "_we can't stay any longer, people are starting to get suspicious. Carlisle is claiming to be thirty two. We have to go."_

"**Oh, ok …um I'm sure we** **could come up with something to tell Charlie, like an early acceptant or something. I mean it is a bit short notice but…" **_**it was then that it dawned on me what he was actually saying but even as I was thinking it I was hoping that I was wrong, but I asked anyway.**_

_**"**_**When you say we you mean…"**

_"I mean me and my family Bella. We can't stay in forks any longer it's not safe for us or for you will be better without us in your life"_

With every word he said my vision started to get blurry and I was trying my hardest to keep my tears at bay.

**"I'll come with you…"**

"_No it's too dangerous for me to be in your life"_

**"But you promised, you promised that you would stay…"**

_"I promised I would stay as long as it was what was best for you. Which it obviously isn't any more. I don't want you to come, Bella. I'm tired of pretending to be something g that I'm not, I'm not HUMAN… you were just a toy for me and my family. "_

It was from those very words that I realised that they we all gone Esmen, Carlisle, Alice, Emmet, Jasper and Rosalie. They had all left earlier that week I can't believe they all left without saying good bye. But I was determined not to show him as if my heart was being ripped out.

**"Well if that is what you want"**

_"It is, but Bella promise me one thing please stay out of trouble for Charlie's sake."_

**"I promise…"**

_"in return I promise that you won't hear from me ever again… good bye Bella."_

With that he turned and was gone before I had uttered another word. I was still numb from all the pain that was is my chest I didn't even realise how dark it had gotten, nor that was it raining. I didn't even notice when I began to cry. I had now sank down to the forest floor and curled myself into a tight ball. Trying to keep the harsh world out.

After a few more minutes or hours (I was unable to tell) I heard faint voices in the distance calling out my name. As I un-tucked my head from its play in my arms. What I saw would have made me scream if I had not b4een so good with dealing with the supernatural. There in front of me were three of the largest wolfs I have ever seen. They had not noticed that I was staring at them, but what shocked me even further was that one of them changes into a human right before my eyes. The man was dark skin he had short cropped black hair and was wearing a pair of cut-off jeans I recognised him as Sam Uley from the Rez. He had yet to turn around but as he was about to one of the others let out a whine. He then turned back 9nto the giant black wolf and proceeded to talk (I think) to the other wolfs. That was when I heard more people coming closer to our location. I stood up with a little help from a nearby tree and started towards the wolfs. When 9i was close enough I spoke to them.

"You** have to leave people will see you and they will want to kill you for the 'animal' attacks that have been happening". **They all just stared at me so I repeated myself a little more forcefully. I then turned to the black wolf. "Your secret is safe with me I will not tell a soul about what you are Sam. But I do suggest that you keep an eye out next time you phase". They all stood stock still before once again Sam phase back.

He told me that he was here to help my father look for me. I had hurt myself really bad on the trip here so he picked me up turned to the other wolfs and told them to leave and stay hidden. On the way back he told me about the legends and asked more than once if I had been hurt. To which my replay was no. as we neared the forest edge I realised just how late it was and just how worried my farther had been. When we came into v8iew fully we were swarmed by people my dad being one of them. He took me from Sam's arms and took me inside where I blacked out from exhaustion.

It has now been four weeks since that day in the woods, since they left. Today wads the day that I was determined to change back to my old self. The person I used to be before I came here to forks. I had gotten up early. Made breakfast for Charlie and went back to my room. I gathered all the things that had belonged to the Cullen's and put them in a box. I went back down the steps and was about to eat my own breakfast and head out side to my truck son I could burn these horrid reminders when n there was a knock on the door. I dropped the box on the couch and went to see who would be her at 08:00 on a Saturday morning. As I opened the door to see who it was I stood there dumbstruck. At the door was the one the only…

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Finally the first chapter finished and up. It took a while to do but I got it finished. Who could be the mystery person at the door please read to find out. sorry if it was a short chapter and went pretty fast but I really cant stand it when Bella has no back bone so I decided to make her zombie time a little shorter and I promise if you want I will make the chapters longer in future**

**Bella- cant I say it please **

**Simie- no I wrote it I should get to say it**

**Bella - comes on please 'puppy eyes'**

**Simie- not they eyes…fine you can say it**

**Bella- yay. Please review **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 is now up and ready to read...thank you to those who reviewed and followed and favourite my story it is greatly appreciated.**_

_**Mycroft- Simie sweetheart are you not forgetting something.**_

_**Simie- pfft what no "**__eyes dart around the room_**_" of course I haven't forgotten something. "_**_Plays with fingers_**_"_**

_**Sherlock now simie we both know that you aren't telling the truth, considering that you are failing to meet our eyes and are fiddling with your fingers. **__"Raises eyebrow_**_"_**

_**Simie- fine, fine no need to gang up on me... "**__Pouts_**_" I do not own anything but the plot everything else belongs to _****STEPHINIE MEYER AND SIR AUTHUR CONAN DOYLE. Are you happy now?**

**Mycroft and Sherlock quite happy. Thank you**

**Simie-yeah, yeah on with the story**

_**Charter 2: The Plan...**_

_Previously:_ _It has now been four weeks since that day in the woods since they left. Today was the day that I was determined to change back to my old self. The person I used to be before I came here to Forks. I had gotten up early, made breakfast for Charlie and went back to my room. I gathered all the things that had belonged to the Cullen's and put them in a box. I went back down the steps and was about to eat my breakfast and head outside to my truck so I could burn these horrid reminders when there was a knock on the door. I dropped the box on the couch and went to see who would be there at 08:00 on a Saturday morning. As I opened the door to see who it was, I stood there, dumbstruck. At the door was the one the only…_

_**Bella's POV**_

_**(Bella**__, Mycroft_, **Charlie**, _**{Bella's thoughts})**_

Mycroft Holmes. I can't believe my eyes, he was really standing in front of me. The last time I saw him was when he was leaving to go back to London to help with his brother (whom he had said was already a handful). Now here he was, 5 years later, and he has not changed one bit_. _

_From his dark brown, almost black hair, on top of his oval face, lean-build, pale complexion. He had on a red tie, white shirt, blue pin-strip suit, black _**_BOSS leather moccasin 'Mottio' (A.N I do not know what type of shoes he actually wears, so I just gave him these. They seem like something he would wear.) _**_but his most striking features were, his grey-blue eyes, that at times could look so cold they make you shiver and freeze, but at others they could send you a message that said "_**_you can come and talk to me if you wish_**_". His overall look was completed by his trusty blue umbrella that he took everywhere with him for as long as I can remember. (Like for example there was this one time when it was storming really badly and a flash of lightning woke me up with a scream, and he thought we were being burgled, he came in just his boxers wielding his umbrella as if it were a sword, looking like a grade A mad man, which scared me even more.)_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by a short, gruff cough. I looked back up at Mycroft and waited for him to speak.

"_So what's this now? _**_{His British accent showing thickly}_**_To old to give your uncle Mycroft a hug?" he _asked with a pout. I stood there in utter shock, I couldn't move, no less respond to what he was saying. After what felt like hours of standing in silence, he still had that pout on his face; I shook my head and jumped into his open arms giving him a huge hug. He returned it with his own bone crushing hug, that would put Em...Emmets hugs to shame. After a few more minutes, Mycroft set me down, and then I did the last thing that he would have expected... I started yelling at him.

**"WHAT IN HELLS NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE!** **YOU LEFT FOUR YEARS AGO! AND YOU DECIDE TO SHOW UP NOW OUT OF THE BLUE! AFTER FOUR YEARS OF NO CONTACT WHAT SO EVER YOU SHOW UP AT MY DOOR STEP... AND ANOTHER THING..."**

Before I could continue my rant Mycroft obviously having heard enough for one day put his hand over, as I contused to scream profanities into Mycroft's big warm hand. He then proceeded to chaste me on my behaviour.

_"Now Isa, there is no need to shout. I thought I taught you better than that. 'A good detective is always quiet' and to always expect the unexpected."_

I was about to start my rant all over again, when I heard a noise behind me. Mycroft and I both turn around, my previous rant forgotten. There falling down the stairs, in nothing but boxers his hair a wild mess from sleep , half his moustache was missing which led me to believe that last night he was too tired to complete his routine ,_**(Charlie has been trying to make a deal with me saying that he will shave his moustache if I go back to being normal. I think that he thought if he did his side first, then I would change quicker) **_was Charlie. When he reached the ground floor, he jumped up.

"**Who is at the door Bells?" **

Ready for action with his shotgun in hand, ready and pointing at the door. After a few minutes, he realized that it was someone who we both knew and liked/wanted to see.

**"Dad how much did you hear from me?"**

**"Just the end of your rant Bells. What's going on? Is HE back?!**

Struggling to find my voice through the excitement and anger I am feeling. I do the only thing that I can think of. I open the door completely. His eyes widen and he takes in a surprised breath and releases it.

**"Mycroft ****...I um wasn't expecting you to come so soon. I thought it would at least a day or two to get here you didn't have to come just after I called you know?"**

I heard Mycroft chuckle at Charlie's accusation.

_"Well Charles as soon as we finished our little 'chat' concerning my niece I thought it was important for me to be here as soon as possible. And frankly, I had had enough of my brother's doom and gloom mood, in my opinion I knew that woman was no good for him but he just didn't listen, and now he is in a miserable state of mind" _

I could not believe that they were talking to each other, as if I wasn't there. Oh, no I was having any of that!

**"YOU KNEW THAT HE WAS COMING AND YOU DIDNT BOTHER TO TELL ME! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! ARE YOU BOTH IN A CLUB? THE 'LETS NOT TELL ISABELLA ANYTHING; SHE CAN JUST GET A SUPRISE CULB! (**By now I was not yelling, I was far past that, now I was screaming at them**) DO YOU BOTH REMEMBER THE LAST TIME NO ONE TOLD ME ANYTHING OR SHALL I REMIND YOU...Hmm?(**they did not answer, so I took that as a yes**) WELL SINCE YOU ARE BOTH SO QUIET I SHALL REMIND YOU. IT WAS THE TIME BEFORE MY 14TH BIRTHDAY AND YOU DECIDED..." **

again my rant was cut short by Mycroft's hand clamping over my mouth but this time, I was having none of that, I was to irritated by the both of them that I did he only thing that could to get him to let go..._**I bit his hand**_... I smirked as he gave a yelp of surprise.

_"Shit Charles, your daughter sure is a little spit fire isn't she? Bloody hell I will never understand why you wouldn't let me take her back to London with me, it would have been fun to let her loose on my brother"_

I looked back at Mycroft with my brow raised and said something that he always says to me...

**"Weren't expecting that, now were ya?"**

He chuckled and looked at me, pride shone in his eyes "_bloody hell darling, maybe we taught you to well. Great job surprising uncle Crofty." _I giggled at his mention of my old horrible nickname for him before replying. **"You certainly have taught me a lot, uncle croft."**

Charlie decided that he was going to make his presence known before we could continue our little batter.** "Well as entertaining as this is, I do think that it is time to have our breakfast do you not? (**When no one spoke, he continued.) **Isabella, darling would you please be a dear and fix up some breakfast for your uncle and I? He said in a horrible British accent. **It took all I had in me not to burst out laughing right then and there, all I could do was nod my head and turn to the kitchen. Before they were out of hearing range, I heard Mycroft whisper to Charlie _"we will discuss the plan later" _

I didn't hear Charlie respond so I assumed that he was nodding. What plan were they talking about and does it include me?

**CLIFF HANGER...**

**Watson- please May I say it**

**Simie- no Watson, because you haven't come into the story yet.**

**Watson- but Sherlock said stuff "**pouts**"**

**Simie- fine you can say it.**

**Watson-"**grins wildly**" thank you madam. Please if you would be so, kind as to review that would be greatly appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN/: hello, my readers I am truly sorry that I have been unable to post another chapter in a long time. I have been focusing on my exams and they are finally finished. During this time, I have been trying to come up with the third chapter. So again, I sincerely apologise for my absence'**

**DISLAIMER**

**Edward: Simie are not you forgetting something.**

**Simie: Eddie how in hells name did you get out? I locked you in a titanium box and threw you into the ocean!**

**Eddie boy: I am a vampire...change my name back!**

**Simie: no way stupid wimpy gay ass vampire...**

**Jacob: C'mon, guys would you stop fighting?**

**Eddie boy: not until she changes my name back!**

**Simie: NOW WAY... but I have a better idea...grins evilly... Paul sick'em boy!**

**Eddie boy: what noooooooooo**

**Jacob: simieblackwidow does not own twilight or Sherlock Holmes.**

**Chapter 3: The Call...**

**Mycroft's POV**

I woke up today; it was the same as every other day. I looked out my window to see the same old dreary, grey, depressing morning sky. I did my same old daily routine. After completing my routine I went downstairs and started on breakfast, after my brother complimented on my size I thought it would be a wise decision to cut down on my meals, so my breakfast consisted of: one omelette, some bacon, 2 sausages, 1 stack of pancakes, 2 hash-browns, a waffle and a cup of coffee. After washing and putting my dishes away I gathered all my papers, took my blue umbrella and headed out side, only to sprint to my black Mercedes and told Jarvis to head to MI6 HQ.

**-TIME SKIP-**

An hour later I was walking into MI6, my ridiculous, unreliable, clumsy, forgetful secretary Miss Rodriguez greeted me. After looking over many cases in my office, it was about 12:30. I decided that before I go off to lunch I should have a little chat with Miss Rodriguez...

"Miss Rodriguez could you please step into my office for a moment"

"Yes sir, you wanted to see me Mr Holmes"

"Yes Miss Rodriguez, I am sorry to say but I am afraid that I have to fire you"

I truly hate this part, when they cry.

"But sir why?" she said through sobs

"I truly am sorry Miss Rodriguez, please leave"

After I had made sure miss Rodriguez was out of the building, I proceeded to gather my belongings and was about to head to lunch before searching for another secretary and another detective that isn't my know-it-all-I-am-always-right brother Sherlock... when my phone rang

"Good afternoon"

"Good afternoon is Mycroft there?"

"This is Mycroft speaking, who is this?

"Mycroft? Oh, thank heavens. Listen its Charlie. I need your help"

"What do you need my help with Charlie"

"It's Bella..."

"Say no more I will be there as soon as I can"

With that, Lunch was forgotten and I called Jarvis to get the car and meet me in front of HQ. I had gathered everything and was reaching for my umbrella when I got a call from Jarvis telling me that he had arrived. With that in rushed out of HQ and into the car." Jarvis head straight home and step on it!"

"Right away sir would you like me to dial anyone sir?"

"Yes Jarvis, phone my brother and Mr. Watson." I have a feeling I am going to regret this later. When I arrived home I ran to the door unlocked it and ran inside up to my room.

I first got down two suitcases and started shovelling clothes into them. About half an hour later, the doorbell rang and I was nowhere near finished packing. I quickly rushed down stairs to see who was at the door while talking to the people at the airport to get a ticket to Washington as soon as possible and one to Seattle as well. I opened the door to find Sherlock and Watson standing there, so I opened it wider to let them in, once they moved inside and he had finished organising the tickets. I sat down and proceeded to tell them why I called them.

"Right so you are probably wondering why I called you, well something has ..." I did not finish my sentence because Sherlock had already interrupted me ...once again...

"I believe I know why it is we are here, considering that you were just on the phone with the airport, and you have clothes hanging from everywhere I am safe to say that you want me to stay out of trouble and away from crimes and you want Watson to house sit"

"Yes Sherlock, once again you are correct, but please refrain from interrupting me once again. Watson, please watch him like a hawk. In addition, please do not let him come near my house or near Miss Irene Adler. In addition, Sherlock listen to Watson for once in your life could you please listen to what I tell you. Now I might be away for one or two months or weeks, it depends. So please please please I am begging you not to do anything remotely reckless while I am away. I don't want to put someone watching you."

"Yes, Yes I understand now go off to your girl as the teens call them these days" Sherlock said with a smirk on his face. only wished I could smack that smirk off his face. I never told him about Charlie, Renee or Isabella. I knew he would want to meet or rather investigate them and I was not going to have it. I knew that if Isabella were to meet him she would develop some feelings for him and get her heart broken in the process. they would only meet under dire circumstances, I will not have her heart broken by my robot of a brother. I only hope he will not have his heart broken either by that Irene Adler woman, she is trouble with a capital T, I do not trust her. But he will have to learn on his own, God forbid he never listens to me or heeds my warnings, oh well only time shall tell.

"Mr Holmes I'm sure that your brother is not visiting a lover or girlfriend, Mycroft I will do exactly as you have said now we shall be off, come now Sherlock."

With that, they left, and I continued to pack. It was two hours later that I had finished packing and was walking into Heathrow airport. About two hours later, I was hailing a cab and was heading to the rainy town of Forks. I asked the taxi to stop by a nice small house at which I took out my luggage set it onto the pavement ,walked up the stairs and knocked on the door and was greeted by the sight of Bella standing and gaping at me like a fish with one thing on my mind what happened to her that Charlie had called me?

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it another chapter done, will try to update soon. I am also going to be posting many other stories when I can I have adopted three and am currently starting a new one. Please review on this story I would really appreciate it :D<strong>


End file.
